To a well organised mind
by Ryrynie
Summary: Hating someone, hating this person enough to do something as idiot as they did. But there are the consequences. Time's still going by. Can something change their minds? HPSS, slash, MPreg


**Title****: To a well organised mind…**

**Author****: Ryrynie**

**Pairing: HPSS**

**Notice****: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Nothing's mine, except this story.**

**AN****: I prefer to already prevent you…English's not my every day's language, so sorry for the mistakes and everything…**

**

* * *

Enjoy it! ;) **

* * *

Chapter 1:

A moment's mistake...

* * *

«I'm sorry», began with an angry voice the suddenly nasty nurse, «don't even think about asking me questions, I don't know _why _and _how_ that just happened…I won't comment it-for now, obviously- but…both of you are pregnant. »

«Are you fucking making fun of us? Sorry, Pomfrey, but if the only think you found to…»

«How many time? », cut the younger man, doubts starting to make their way in his minds.

Her hands on her waists, she looked coldly at the Boy Who Lived, and after a loud silence, she finally answered:

«Two months and a half, or, if you prefer, ten weeks. It looks like you haven't ever taken any potion of that kind, have you? », asked her suspiciously.

The silence answers her.

«I hope I must take that as a 'no', hmm? »

The two men stared at each other for a few seconds, and finally replied at the same time a brief «no».

« Let us make something clear: any of you will leave this place before I've got all the answers I need to! Clear enough, or will I need…»

Before she could end up her soliloquy, the Potion Master interrupted her, presenting the danger that her angriest moments must represent concerning their reputations and more:

«Then ask them instead of wasting us three our time! Neither Potter or I refused to do so since the beginning of that, hmm- conversation, so why the hell are you…»

«CALM DOWN!!! Have you finished fighting? You must scream louder, I'm sure a deaf man didn't hear you well somewhere in Egypt…», sarcastically said Harry, sick and tired of being there with those two people instead of playing Quidditch or chess with his best friends, just as if he didn't do that, as if all was well, just like before these two fucking months.

«Sorry for being here instead of Africa, and about not being deaf, but could one of you tell the old man I am what is going on here?», asked calmly the Headmaster, his funny twinkle in his blue eyes, as always.

Satisfaction appeared on the nurse's face, and before any of the two others could stop her, she has told him the sentence that immediately turned pale her two «patients».

«Both of us are pregnant, Headmaster. »

* * *

«You didn't want it, did you? », finally asked Dumbledore, petrify.

As the two observed him without a word, he continued by himself, starting to recover his minds.

« No, of course you didn't. Well, Pompom, who are the two other fathers? »

«How am I supposed to know something so personal when it concerns those impossible men, Albus? Honestly, it's a miracle that Minerva and Miss Granger have been able to bring them here. »

« So? Harry, Severus? »

«I dunno», did they quickly growl between their teethes, still looking at each other.

Before any of them could protest, the nurse had make both of them drink a blue potion.

«Then, we'll know it without a while…» , said Mrs Pomfrey with a smile.

Two minutes later, they spitted out half of the disgusting beverage on the floor. Between them four, a violet and blue smoke turned slowly in the airs, and each other's name appeared.

«Hmm…Pompom?», asked Albus, breaking the silence.

Any trace of smile has disappeared of her pale face. However, disgust finally replaces satisfaction and horror.

«They…Each of them…They're pregnant of each other. Since ten weeks. »

Ten weeks ago. The time Harry was imprisoned in Voldemort's headquarters, just before he killed the Dark Lord. When Harry was only under Severus's «guard», in those dungeons. When their mutual hate pushed them to break each other, not even thinking about the fact they were both to much powerful, without realising they were going mad after all that, and…without thinking about the problems this fucking moment could bring.

Like children.

At seventeen and thirty-seven years old.

_**To be continued….**_

* * *

_Thanks for reading until here…I'm sure this is really horrible, I've been doing that since 1h30 to 3 o'clock at night, and English's not my common language. I'm definitively better in reading it than writing. But I was more inspired to do it this way, as it comes. Sorry for the mistakes, the non-sense sentences, grammar and everything… If one of you ever agrees to be my beta-reader, to quickly correct this story chapter by chapter, it would be really, really, really…soooo much appreciated!!!!! You only have to tell me, even if you're not extraordinary, it certainly will be better than letting a francophone write down that…_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this… I'm open to all critics as well;)_

_Thnks, Ryrynie_


End file.
